ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Lucubra
The Lucubra is the main villain of the episode The Creature From Beyond. It is the main villain in the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season 2 arc. 'Physical Appearance' Lucubra is a creature from another dimension sealed by the first Forever Knight using a spell. It has a green and gray gelatinous with red "teeth" like markings in its body. resembling some kind of lizard. it uses tentacles to feed on its victim's thoughts and uses them to communicate with others, once a person has been fed apon the lucubra can send them commands telepathically. 'Powers and Abilities' Lucubra is a powerful creature from another dimension with the ability to feed on the thoughts of humans, and possibly other sapient species, through it's tentacles and has the ability to travel through different dimensions. Gwen states that it feeds on the part of the mind used to pray or meditate until there is nothing left of the victim's mind. The victim then becomes it's obedient servant, evident by the turquoise eyes, which it is implied it can control from it's home dimension. Lucubra is also very durable, able to withstand repeated attacks from Ben and Kevin while taking little to no bodily damage. It is also strong enough to knock one of the knights away with little effort, it can fire a powerful laser beam from its face and climb walls. It may be immortal because it's over 1700 years old and is a demon. 'Weaknesses' It can take over sapient beings but if their cranium is protected by the right type of metals or something similar in hardness and toughness, it cannot control them nor can its tentacles reach their victim. It also cannot pass through magic seals. 'Known Victims' *Gwen Tennyson *Unnamed Officer *Unnamed Forever Knight (x2) *Winston *Sir Reginald Appearances *The Creature From Beyond (first appearance) *Ben 10,000 Returns (mentioned by Paradox) 'Trivia' *If you look closely, its body and tentacles are similar to AmpFibian's and the temporial creature in episode Paradox and Wildmutt's body. *In the begining Sir Cyrus says "we have detected an alien lifeform nearby" and Ben says " My Ultimatrix isn't interested." Meaning that although it is an alien because it's from Earth, it is not a satient life form from the milky way galaxy, otherwise the Ultimatrix would have been interested. Proving that it is indeed a demon from another dimension. *Unlike other villains who are humans using alien technology or their own variety of mad science or are powerful aliens, Lucubra is the first actual supernatural being that Ben's team faced so far being neither a product of Science or alien biology but apparently magic. Besides Charmcaster and Hex. *It is very chameleon like since it can crawl on walls. *It has many features a traditional demon could have *#It has an extreme degree of superhuman durability, able to take hits from Kevin, Gwen and the Forever Knights, and even NRG's radioactive beam without a scratch. *#It has a bizarre and gruesome appearance (in fact many people criticize it to be "lame" and "dumb looking"). *#It is vulnerable to metal and magic. *At the end of Ben 10,000 Returns, Paradox warns Ben's team to beware both the The Creature From Beyond and Old George further indicating that their is a connection between the two. 'Gallery' Lucu2.png Lucu5.png|Using his power Lucu3.png|Lucubra kidnapping Winston Gwenwashed.jpg|Lucubra taking over Gwen's mind. Under_control_2.jpg|Lucubra taking over Police's mind. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Males